


Holidays

by musicforswimming



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Post: s05e22 The Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-"The Gift". Buffy in Narnia, Buffy in Heaven -- it's sort of the same, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Written off a prompting meme.

There was once a girl whose name was Buffy, which you may think is a very strange name (and truth be told I think so as well) but it had always served her well enough.

(Buffy was not really a girl, of course; first because she was very nearly old enough to be called a woman and second because she was not exactly a human, either.)

This girl had fallen a very long way one day, and she had found herself, as some people do, in Narnia, where the great Lion was already waiting for her.

They talked for a spell, for of course she was confused.

"Think of it," the Lion said, "as a holiday."

The girl was rather confused, for to her knowledge it wasn't Christmas or Easter, but soon she remembered that there was a country where they said 'holiday' when they meant what she called 'vacation', and that the Lion must be from that country, or possibly from a smaller one on a nearby island. That was less important, though, than the look of sadness that had taken the Lion's face, and she felt quite sad herself and the two of them only sat together for awhile in sorrow.

She woke at last to find that the Lion was gone, and in his place was a creature who might look very strange to you or I, but Buffy had seen many strange creatures in her life, so he did not strike her as all that unusual. His top half, at least, was rather human-looking. "Hello, Daughter of Lilith," he said with a smile, and held out his hand to help her up. "Aslan told me that I ought to help you find your way around. My name is Tumnus."


End file.
